Mr Pocket Watch
by Fluro-Green Skittles
Summary: Tessa steals a pocket watch and makes a plan. Jessamine is more easily seduced than one would expect. Tessa/Jessamine, so warning for F/F. Don't be fooled by the masculine name in the title, this doesn't read as het. Bear with me on the pairing, I know it's a little strange but I tried to make it work. Oneshot. M but not explicit.


**I haven't been able to motivate myself to write yaoi since publishing a femslash fic on FictionPress (Genesis by Fluro-Green Skittles if you want to read it) and so I'm writing this to get it out of my system so I can keep on with my multi-chap fics that need updating. Reminder that this is F/F, don't read it if that bothers you. This is slightly AU in the sense that it doesn't fit anywhere specific in the books. Please forgive any OOCness, I haven't read the series for a while.**

Tessa had never really tried her hand at pickpocketing. It wasn't in her character. She wasn't rebellious like Will- seeking a thrill in breaking the rules. She's never needed to steal either. She'd never been forced to break that particular law by poverty or a desire for something that was too strong to ignore. It was desire that drove her to it now though, a want so strong that she mistook it for a need twisting her gut and flushing her cheeks and guiding her hand to slide gently into the gentleman's pocket like a puppet on a string. It wasn't the smooth object that her fingers clamped around that she wanted though. It was something else- someone else.

She knew how to take the pocket watch without drawing attention, how not to touch the man's leg through his pocket or ruffle the fabric or let the watch's chain catch on the buttonhole. Things like that were child's play, although she'd never had any need of them. Nate knew how, she'd never questioned why, and he had taught her one drizzly day back in America, when they'd both been bored and happy for any kind of temporary distraction or excitement. Now the watch slid out silently, the glint of its golden surface hidden by her fingers and not permitted to catch the light, and the man continued on his way.

She didn't feel guilty in the way she often did whenever she did something a little questionable and she certainly didn't make a habit of participating in activities as indisputably illegal as this. Somehow, she felt at ease. She knew she hadn't been caught, the street was empty enough and she hadn't done anything to attract attention. Nobody would look twice at a well-dressed young lady in a reputable area. She didn't feel sorry for the gentleman, certain he could afford another pocket watch if he didn't already have one at home. The gold was false and his sort threw around money like nobody's business so she doubted that he would miss it. To him it was nothing but an object, material goods that could be easily replaced. To her, it was more than that. It was a doorway to endless possibilities.

She checked that it worked as soon as she got home. There was a possibility that it wouldn't, for example if he had bought it recently or if it belonged to someone else. She had a plan and she couldn't mess this up. She couldn't go turning into an old man or a girl. She couldn't go through with it if the man had a traumatic past either. There was only so much she could cope with and she refused to wander around all night trying to keep a straight face with terrifying memories raging around inside her head. She was lucky though and the man, for all his good looks and charm, was incredibly boring. He had two dogs and no family to speak of, an only child with elderly parents, unmarried as of yet, and worked in a bank. He passed his weekends organising his bookshelves and reading the newspaper. It was an annoying head to be in, nothing of consequence inside, but an empty head was less distraction and allowed Tessa to be herself. She dropped the disguise and went to join the others in the library, biding her time.

It was only two days before Tessa got the chance to put her plan into action. Jessie ran up to her squealing and waving around a piece of paper.

'Tessa, Tessa look! It's the party of the year and it's tonight and I simply have to be there! It's only mundanes though and the others would never understand. You must come along!'

Tessa was still a little perturbed by Jessamine's sudden friendliness and readiness for conversation, but she didn't question it. It had been like this between them for the past few weeks now and Tessa didn't like to question a good thing. Their newfangled friendship had begun around the time that Tessa had begun to notice Jessie in a different light, but she decidedly avoided trying to figure out which had happened first.

She made an effort to keep her mouth shut until she was certain of the address and time set out on the paper that the other girl was waving in her face.

'I'm so sorry,' she then replied, feigning disappointment, 'but I can't go with you tonight. I think I'm coming down with something.' She coughed to seal the lie and Jessamine patted her shoulder sympathetically.

She gave the same excuse to the rest of the institute's occupants that evening shortly before dinner, grabbed the pocket-watch to change, put on a suit that she had borrowed from Will (it was still borrowed if he didn't know she had it as long as she intended to return it, right?) and snuck out of the house, glad not to run into anybody between her bedroom and the front door. She walked a little way and then took a cab, narrowly avoiding the splash as the horses stopped in a puddle in front of her. The party was in full swing by the time she got there but Jessie wasn't there yet. She arrived about a quarter of an hour afterwards and the sight of her took Tessa's breath away for a moment.

_There she is_ thought Tessa, _my Jessie_. and then a minute later _No, not my Jessie. The Jessie. A Jessie. But she looks so lovely in that dress!_

And it was true. Jessamine knew how to make an entrance and Tessa's weren't the only yes turning to her as she entered the room. Her dress was long and elegant- perhaps a little too formal for the occasion, but she wore it with the ease of a duchess and somehow managed not to look overdressed. Her hair was set in a complicated do and Tessa wondered if she'd perhaps enlisted Sophie's help and sworn her to secrecy regarding her secret outing. Tessa left barely a minute before approaching her for fear, and with almost certainty, that another man might get there first if she didn't hurry.

'Now what's a girl like you doing standing here alone like that? You should be dancing. I'd be happy to help you out with that if you like.'

Tessa knew that this was a little forward considering that, as far as Jessamine knew, the two had never been introduced, but the voice that issued from her mouth was so deep and inviting that she herself would have found it hard to resist. This was one of the main reasons that she picked this particular disguise. Hearing the man flirting with a shop assistant just before she stole his watch had made her knees go weak.

'I would like that very much' Jessamine replied, smiling with an air of feigned innocence and taking Tessa's outstretched hand lightly, 'I'm Jessamine Lovelace. To whom do I owe the pleasure?'

'Charles Webb' Tessa replied with a smile, using the pocket-watch owner's real name, 'but my friends call me Charlie.'

Jessamine took the bait.

'I'm quick to make a judgement and I can tell that we'll be fast friends', her smile this time his something a little less innocent, 'so are we going to dance or not, Charlie?'

Tessa couldn't keep her face indifferent and she led Jessie out onto the dance floor. She felt giddy and lightheaded just putting her hand on the other girl's waist, spinning her around, never breaking their eye-contact. She felt like she was living in a dream, like the first day that Jessamine had dropped her cold demeanor and begun to act as though they were friends. This was better though, because she was touching Jessie in a way that she'd never be able to otherwise; she could smell her perfume and feel the heat of her skin through the dress and the possibility of something more hung in the air.

'So, Miss Jessamine Lovelace..' Tessa tried her best to sound like a gentleman, despite the fact that her intentions weren't quite so chivalrous. She could afford to make a mistake, she decided, and try to take things too far too quickly. There was always the possibility of a take two. 'Are you here alone this evening?'

'That I am.' The girl replied, her tone unreadable.

Tessa leant down to Jessamine's ear, letting her warm breath tickle the other girl's skin. She hoped that she smelt of something masculine and dangerous and appealing like scotch or tobacco. Perhaps there was something lingering on Will's suit. This was the moment of success or failure, the turning point of the rest of the evening, and she held her breath for a second to savor it before whispering her question.

'So nobody would mind if I were to kiss you then?'

'What, here?'

At least it wasn't a no.

'Here, outside, anywhere. I've got the idea in my head now and I just can't seem to shake it. I wouldn't do anything you didn't want me to though.'

'I know you wouldn't.'

Jessamine replied with such certainty that Tessa felt almost inadequate, but wanted to kiss her even more than before. After a moment she added 'We could go somewhere else...'

Tessa didn't need to be told twice and let Jessie lead her off the dace floor and through a door nearby into an empty sitting room. Tessa sat on the small sofa, having to reming herself not to cross her legs and Jessamine settled herself beside her, smoothing her dress out over her lap. Tessa placed a hand on the other girl's cheek and leant in towards her, finally bringing their lips together like she had imagined countless times over the past month or so. Her lips were red and soft, molding easily against Tessa's own, and this brief touch, as that was all that she allowed herself before pulling away, felt more right than any other kiss ever could. She didn't know if it was the heat from the dancing, the adrenaline from the lie, the fact that Jessie was a girl or the fact that Jessie was just Jessie- there and kissing her by choice. Something about it was addictive and electric and wonderful and she was hesitant to draw it to an end so soon, but she knew that she had to take this slowly if she was to do it right. She barely had the time to lick her lips- half from nerves and half to chase the taste of the kiss, before her Jessie (by now the possessive noun was nearly true) was inching away to create a little space between them.

'I'm sorry Charlie but on second thoughts I really don't think we should be doing this.' Tessa couldn't help but get the feeling hat she was waited to be contradicted, 'It isn't because I don't like you. I do! More than I should for the length of time I've known you and with what just happened... Well, you make me want to forget what's proper.' she blushed, 'But I can't and the fact is that I'm already promised to someone. I can't lead you into thinking that there's something happening between us and then go and marry someone else. And if h ever found out that I just kissed another man...'

'I won't tell a soul.' Tessa blurted hurriedly. 'It'll be a secret that only you and I know and if you say nothing and I say nothing then no-one can ever know.' She looked at Jessamine with round, pleading eyes, 'Just tonight. Just this once let yourself get carried away by the music and romance and giddiness of the party. Forget your beau, just for now, and the second you step out onto that sidewalk it will all be as a dream.' Suddenly, Tessa remembered Jessie's desperation to live in the mundane world under any circumstances and added, 'Besides, isn't it good to know that there's someone else out there just in case, should things fall through with that fiancé of yours?'

For a moment she felt a little bad for the lie, guilty for pushing Jessamine into something she might no be entirely comfortable with and for making even a vague allusion to a marriage that was neither possible nor the sort of wedding that Jessamine desired. The guilt lasted less than a minute though, washed away by Jessie's lips on her jaw and hands undoing the buttons of her shirt and voice muttering 'you're right, you're right...' What right did she have to feel guilty after all. This whole persona was a lie, and she couldn't pretend to take the high road and feign innocence and virtue. That chance was long gone, the second she suggested that they re-locate, and now she would follow through with her plan and live tonight without worries as she had advised Jessamine to do. She'd never get another shot at this, even with a different face. Jessamine didn't make a habit of agreeing to the advances of random men and Tessa was almost sure that she'd only do it this once.

Jessie moved her lips back to Tessa's, muttering 'Charles' and pushing off her jacket. Tessa let herself get lost in it, barely remembering the maintain her change, and let her hands wander to Jessamine's hair, undoing the clips in it and letting it slip out between her fingers, adoring the feel of it against her skin, the way it seemed to go on forever until she was lost in it like she never could be running her fingers through Will's hair or Jem's.

For a minute it was just thoughtless, forbidden passion, all heat and small noises and hands everywhere and Tessa's presently male body reacting in a way that she'd rather not focus on. Then she began to wonder what it would be like if it were really her and not Mr Pocket-watch that Jessamine kissing. She scolded herself for not appreciating a good thing, but she couldn't help it. Would the other girl taste the same on her own tongue? How would it feel if Jessie's hands were moving over her own chest, rather than the hard muscle of Charles' torso? What would it sound like if She was muttering Tessa's name ever time she pulled away to breath instead of some stranger's? In a need to distract herself from these dangerous musings, Tessa began to kiss down the expanse of chest exposed to her by the low neckline of Jessamine's dress, allowing her hand to brush over the other girl's breasts for just a moment. Jessie, in turn, removed Tessa's shirt fully and pulled off her own stockings, barely disturbing Tessa's ministrations in the process.

A few moments later the clasps at the back of Jessamine's dress were undone and the two were once again kissing heatedly, Tessa's hands now making no pretends of accident, placed firmly on Jessie's chest. It was at this point that Tessa let herself get a bit too carried away, set angling herself from the other, slipping neatly off the sofa and falling to her knees before Jessamine. She began to kiss upwards, from Jessamine's knee to the inside of her thigh and further, glad that the obstacle of stockings had been removed. The other girl trembled with apparent nerves and emitted a small noise but made no attempt to move away. Tessa was so close that she could smell her, feel the heat coming off her skin, when she looked up and Jessie looked down and their eyes locked.

'Tessa?' The girl asked in a small voice, as though afraid that she were hallucinating the whole thing.

It was then that it struck Tessa that the trousers of Will's suit were hanging too loosely on her hips and she could feel her hair touching her shoulders and back. In her distraction she had let the disguise slip away. Now she stood sheepishly and sat herself back on the sofa, making sure to leave plenty of space between the two of them and pulling the suit jacket from the floor to cover her exposed chest.

'Jessie I'm sorry! I... I don't know what to say. I took this further than I ever should have and mislead you immensely. If you never want to speak to me again I completely understand but please don't tell anybody.'

'Tessa, calm down. If you wanted to kiss me, you should have just asked.'

Jessamine was blushing more than ever now, the pink splashes dark against her pale complexion, her hair out and disheveled, her dress hanging loosely at the shoulders and where clasps had been unfastened, and Tessa wondered if she mightn't be trapped inside a dream.

'Sorry, what was that?' she asked dazedly.

'I said you should have just asked. I'd have much rather kissed you than some Mr Charles Webb fellow, no matter how handsome he was, but I didn't think that was an option, did I? I didn't believe there was anybody else out there who felt the way I did, who understood what the men see when they choose a partner to dance with at a party, and certainly not you- who I hoped would understand it more than anyone but who I was sure was too busy swooning over Will or Jem. At first I thought it was jealousy, you got to live as a mundane and do whatever you liked and you waltzed in here looking lovely and everyone fell for you instantly. Then, when I worked out what it really was, I couldn't let you know. It had to stay a secret and so I hid my feelings behind ignorance and snide remarks. Then, almost a month ago I realised that even if you could never be mine the way you would one day belong to a husband, you could at least be my friend. So I tried to turn things around, be your confidant, spend more time with you, and it seemed to be working. But if you'd ever mentioned that you wanted this' she waved a hand between them 'I would have given it to you in a heartbeat. You didn't need to be somebody else for that.'

Tessa was frozen with shock, but re-animated quickly at the touch of Jessamine's lips. This was different, now that she was herself. Jessamine's tongue exploring her mouth felt different, better and the other girl's fingers were tangling in Tessa's hair. She groaned lowly into the other girl's mouth and drew her closer, pressing them together. She didn't feel guilty and now she was only want. She wanted with all that she was, although what she wanted she wasn't entirely sure. Anything, everything...

Someone rapped lightly at the door and the two split apart as though burned.

'Just a second.' Jessie called, hurrying to fasten the back of her dress. Tessa, not seeing what else she could do, redressed in Will's suit.

A couple entered the room, hands clasped and apparently too distracted to notice how breathless the two girls were or that one was wearing men's clothing.

'See,' the woman whispered loudly, 'I told you you didn't see a couple come in here.'  
>The man sighed in defeat and rolled his eyes towards the girls.<p>

'Could you excuse us for a moment ladies?' he asked, flashing them a grin, 'My wife and I are looking for a place to talk in private.'

It was a polite way of saying 'get out!' and, by the way the woman giggled, they weren't looking to talk. She probably wasn't his wife either. Tessa and Jessamine got the message and vacated the room. They didn't hang around, immediately returning to the Institute in the carriage that Jessamine had taken to get there.

The whole carriage ride Jessamine left her hand inconspicuously on Tessa's thigh and once they had climbed the stairs she looked up and down the corridor before quickly kissing her goodnight. Tessa hoped that wouldn't be the last she would see of Jessamine before morning, but even if it was the lingering feel of her lips was more than enough to make up for the lie and failed plan.

**Please review, I'm very unsure about this one and would love to hear your opinions.**


End file.
